Meet the Team
by RobinFan100
Summary: After the "Meet The Heroes Convention", a crazy Fangirl decides to kidnap Nightwing, and ask him a few questions.
1. The Beginning

The Team entered the big building, everyone was excited and curious to meet their fans, especially KF and Robin

"Look there's our Stage!" KF beamed at the big stage in a corner with enough chairs for the whole team and at the top was a banner that read: Young Justice.

"i feel like i'm walking the red carpet" Rabin gloated and flipped to his chair, which was red with an "R" on the side.

Zatanna sat on the chair next to Robins, which was black with a Yellow "Z", she looked happy aswell.

"I stil do not understand why it is that we must respond questions and accept comments from people we do not know" Aqualad said, sitting on a Red Chair with a Yello "A" on the side.

"As long as we just get this over with quickly" Superboy said, he clearly didnt like the idea of sitting in a black chair with th red "S" shield on it.

"Oh it'll be fun!" Miss Martian said cheerfully, she floated over to her chair, a bright blue one with the red "X" across the back.

"I actually agree with Megan, it will be sort of fun to meet fans, if i have any" said Artemis, she walked over to a green chair with the brighter green arrow on the side.

"im pretty sure you do, you're more famous than me" said Rocket, who was staring at a pink chair with no emblem at all," i suppose this is mine, right?" she asked as she sat.

"too bad we cant have Red Arrow here" said KF sadly, he was taking pictures of his Yellow Chair with the Red lighting bolt across the side.

Artemis rolled her eyes, Zatanna then looked at the clock, "5 minutes guys, in 5 minutes we'll be swarming with fans" she said a little nervous.

just then the Team looked at the Doors, where a banner that said "MEET THE HEROES CONVENTION" was hanging on top, and waited.

**ok thats were you guys come in, ask questions, tell them things you've always wanted to tell the team, heck, you can even give 'em a virtual hug or something**

**(be sure to include actions in *these things* for example:**

***hugs KF***

**or**

***runs over to Zatanna***

**thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random obsession  
** ITS THE YOUNG JUSTICE TEAM! *fangirl scream* eekk its robin! *hugs robin in a death grip*

**_Robin: oh, hah, thanks_**

**_*hugs her back*_**

**_Zatanna: *glares*_****  
**  
Ok here are my questions:**  
**  
robin: will you teach me your mad ninja skills? So do you like zatanna? If you love her then would you sing for her? Hows alfred? How does batman feel about you making up words? And why dont you use the word tracting? Its the opposite of distracting.

**_Robin: um, sorry, unless I know what you want to use the ninja skills for, um, yeah, Zee is a…good friend, um, I don't sing, Batman gets mad that I don't use proper English, and I'll take Tracting into consideration_**

**_Kid Flash: NO DON'T GIVE HIM NEW WORDS!_**Zatanna: do you say all your spells backwards? How do you feel about robin? Whats your favorite spell?

**_Zatanna: yeah, that's the only way the spells work, um, Robin, is a very good friend, hmm, it has to be : stel yrt tuo a wen kool, its fun to change quickly._**

Artemis: did you know that your a badass archer? Whats your favorite arrow, and your favorite color?

**_Artemis: Oh, thanks, personally, my favorite arrow is the one that lets out a net on contact, its an easy way to trap villians, oh, and Kis Flash when he steals my food,_**

**_Kid Flash:hey, I do not!_**

**_Robin: actually, you do, dude_**

**_Artemis: both of you, shut it! Oh and my favorite color is Yellow _**Ok i have no more questions! Bye! *fangirl screams while walking out*

**_Robin: I love enthusiastic Fans, _**

**_Superboy: Pfft, more like weird Fans_**

**_Robin: you're just mad no one asked you questions!_**

**Kiari0910**

*fangirl scream* I LOVE YOU ROBIN! I love the rest of you too! ROBIN YOU'RE THE BEST!

**_Robin: hah, thank you, thank you very much_**

**_Rest of the Team in Unision: Thanks,_**

**_Kid Flash: why does everyone love Robin_**

**_Robin: because I'm cooler,_**

**SpitfireChick**

*hugs Arty and gets her to stand up*

**_Artemis: Oh, ok_**

**_*hugs her back and follows*_**

*hugs KF and gets him to stand up*

**_Kid Flash: alright! Attention from the ladies!_**

**_*hugs he back and follows her*_**

*pushes them towards each other*

**_Artemis: OW HEY!_**

**_Kid Flash: What-the- HEY!_**

NOW KISS!

**_Both in Unision: EWWW NO!_**

Question to the whole Team: What are your feelings about Spitfire, Supermartian, Chalant, and Torpedo? (Kaldur and Rocket)

**_Megan: I think that Wally and Artemis would make a great couple! Oh, and I am so glad that Robin and Zatanna like each other! Me and Conner are so happy! Oh and Raquel would be great with Kaldur!_**

**_Robin: Chalant? What are you talking about?_**

**_Zatanna: *blushes* Chalant?_**

**_Kaldur: I do not know what you mean with Torpedo_**

**_Rocket: Were not even datin'!_**

**_Superboy: *shrugs*_**

**_Artemis+Wally: *don't say anything*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abbie Brown**

ROBIN I LOVE YOU! *kisses Robin*

**Kid Flash: you get kissed but I don't?**

AHHHHHH! *dragged off stage by security*

**Robin: uh, heh, thanks?**

You can't do this to me! Me and Robin are married and have kids! Tell them Robbie-poo! Hey! Hey! You! The magician! Get AWAY from my man!

**Robin: uh, I swear, I have no idea what that was about!**

**Zatanna: *glaring***

**Kid Flash: sure, everyone LOVES robin…..*pouts***

**theL3monTart**

Hey guys! You're all AWESOME! XD

**Team: thanks**

Especially you Robin!

**Robin: thanks *grins***

**Kid Flash: *sighs***

Random question: Are any of you allergic to anything? Besides KF of course since he eats everything :)

**Team: *synchronized chorus of "no's"***

To Robin: What is your relationship with Barbara Gordon?

**Robin: she's a great friend, almost like a sister**

**Kid Flash: whos Barbara Gordon?**

**Robin: no one**

To KF: How do you feel about Artemis? Ya like her don't you? *smirks*

**Kid Flash: well, go watch episode 26, ha, ha**

***grins***

To Rocket: How are you finding the team so far?

**Raquel: it's a really good group of friends actually, they're really nice, and friendly,**

***smiles while glancing at Aqualad***

Thanks for answering guys! I love you all!

**Team: thanks**

**Zatanna: what was up with that Abbie Brown chick?**

**Robin: I swear I don't know…..**

**Kid Flash: ooooh, couple drama!**

**Artemis: oh grow up Baywatch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SuzyQ113 **  
I LOVE YOU ROBIN! FATHER MY CHILDREN! *Fangirl squeals* I can't belive that I'm actually talking to THE Robin! My life is complete!

**Robin: uh, I'm not really looking forward to have kids, but, Hi! *smiles***

KF, you're my second favorite! *Gives hug and a peck on the cheek* People love you too, just not as much as Robin. or Artemis. or Roy, you know, before the season finale. I still love him, though!

**KF: WOOH YEAH!**

Arty, Kal, Rocket, KF, Zatanna, why aren't you in any of the season 2 promos? When I saw that you guys weren't there, I got really scared. DId you just not show up to shoot it? PLEASE TELL ME THAT ALL OF YOU SPONTANIOUSLY DECIDED TO JUST NOT SHOW UP THAT DAY! Please! I couldn't handle it if you guys died, or switch sides, or just disapeared into thin air.

**Artemis: they told me they were only putting the new members in the previews.**

**Aqualad: I was not present at the moment of filming, I was in Atlantis.**

**Rocket: No one told me anything about filming previews!**

**Kid Flash: Rob's lucky enough to appear, Miss M and Supey also appeard, not fair!**

**Zatanna: the filmmakers told me that only members with new looks and members that were new would be making appearances in the preview. **

And worse of all, THEY CUT ROBINS HAIR! HIS BEAUTIFUL, SEXY HAIR! It's almost as bad as if they cut Arty's hair..

**Robin: my hair wasn't cut! I combed it back!**

K, final question: My OT3 is Wally/Arty/Robin. the shipping name for Robin/Arty is Traught, and for Wally/Arty its Spitfire. What do you think the shipping name for Wally/Arty/Robin should be?

**Artemis: OT3? Shipping name?...**

**Kid Flash: oh, um, Spit Traught! No, Traught Spit!**

**Robin: how about FireTraught?**

**Kaybugg1 **  
Hello *curtsies* it's nice to meet all of you. You all are the coolest.

**Team: Hi-Hello-Hey-'Sup- (etc.)**

To Robin: Do you have any siblings?

**Robin: no, have you read my back story?**

To Zatanna: Do you like Robin?

**Zatanna: of course I do, for proof go catch Episode 26 *grins***

To Kid Flash: What do you think of time travel?

**Kid Flash: um…it's real, but I've never been through it, so, I don't really know.**

To Artemis: Have you ever thought of Green Arrow as a father figure?

**Artemis: of course I do, have you seen my real father? Would YOU consider him your father? I don't think so!**

To Aqualad: Have you ever thought of Aquaman as a father figure?

**Aqualad: yes, there are moments when Aquaman is more than My King**,

To Rocket: Have you ever met Static Shock and Gear?

**Rocket: um, I don't think I have, who are they?**

To Superboy: Have you ever met Brainy?

**Superboy: who the heck is "brainy"?**

To Miss. Martian: Have you ever watched power rangers or sailor moon?

**Miss Martian: oh, I've watched Sailor Moon, but not Power Rangers, is it good?**

Thank you all for letting me meet you and ask my questions. *curtsies one last time and leaves the room.*

**Zatanna: I liked her, she's much more polite…**

**Dextra2 **  
*runs over* OMG! IT'S DICK! OMG! I'TS WALLY, YOU'R MY FAV! *hugs Wally* NOW TO MAKE SPITFIRE I WILL KIDNAP ARTEMIS! *kidnaps Artemis*

**Kid Flash: uh thanks, HEY BRING ARTEMIS BACK! *speeds after her***

**The Rest of the Team: O.O**

**Zatanna: who's Dick?**

**Robin: um…I don't know…**

**Abbie Brown  
***comes in the room with a lame disguise on* To Zatanna: Hey Zatanna? I'm sorry. That was kinda mean. For you I mean. Not for me for me it was fun. I had fun kissing Robbie-poo. Anyway. When this is over you wanna go talk about how HOT Robin is? I have chocolate chips in the oven!

**Zatanna: apology accepted, and sure, I'd love to. *smiles***

**Superboy: you and a random chick are getting together to talk about Robin?**

**Robin: I love to talk about Robin…**

**BirdBoyB01  
**Robin you're the best!You were my only friend (plus Batman) in a very lonely childhood. i thank you for that

**Robin: well, then you're welcome**

Robin: How did you become so awesome! How many hours do you have to train weekly?

**Robin: I was born awesome and I train between 3-5 hours a day for a week, so, you can do the math**

Artemis: How is your relationship now with Roy?

**Miss Martian: um, Artemis is currently kidnapped, but she'll be back tomorrow!...i think….**

Zatanna: How do you feel about everyone obsession about Robin?

**Zatanna: I'll have to learn to live with it…**

Superboy: I felt Sorry you and Aqualad aren't getting questions so. Whats your favorite food?

**Superboy: I really like M'ganns cookies..**

**Miss M: aww, thanks Conner!**

Aqualad: When do you go to Atlantis?

**Aqualad: I go whenever I have spare time, or when My King needs my help.**

**Rocket: shouldn't we try to get Artemis back?**

**Robin: nah, KF'll handle it**

**Miss Martian: I hope so…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dextra2**

The only way to get Arty back is if Wally says he LOOOOOOVESSS her! Are you up for it? :D

**KF:*comes zooming back carrying Artemis Bridal-style* *kisses her in the mouth* I Love You**

**Artemis: I love you too**

**Robin: yeesh, get a room!**

**SuzyQ113**

HIIIIIIIIII! I be back! But I is sad. :( People keep putting spoilers for the new season and Legend of Korra. I'm hopping for you guys thats its not a time jump (Though it would be awesome to see Wally as Flash with Bart as Impulse or Kid Flash, and Dick as Nightwing with Jason as Red Hood making cameos and Tim or Damian [Hopefully Damian, I love him] as Robin),But maybe an AU (Alternate Universe) or a short stint into the future ( Cause we all know that DC loves that kinda crap). But Greg is even more of a troll than Robin, so who really knows? It could all be a dream, or some sorta dual-universe thing like in Misplaced.

And Don't Get me started on LoK. Seriously. Some people think that Amon is Aang. Seriously? In order for Korra to be the Avatar, Aang must be dead! Even if he didn't have to be, he wouldn't do that to Katara. They love each other (though I still think that Korra is Zuko's and Katara's secret granddaughter. ZUTARA FTW!) and she is obviously in pain now that pretty much everyone she loved (Except for Zuko, of Course) is dead. Aang knows what this feels like and would not do it. End of story. I personally like to think that Amon is either that kid from 'Zuko Alone'(or the kid's kid, doesn't matter)or The Cabbage Merchant.

**Team: …**

Sorry for the Rant! Now questions!

1) Robin, I respect your wishes. I wouldn't want to be a parent at your age, either. Heck, I'm too young now, being a freshman and all.

**Robin: thanks for understanding**

2) Wally, one day in your future, you will meet someone named Linda Parks. DO NOT TALK TO THIS WOMAN! IF YOU DO, I WILL FIND YOU!

**Kid Flash: um, right…..**

3) Artemis, OT3 stands for 'One True Threesome'. that means that I ship you, Wally, and Robin in a relationship together.

**Artemis: but we're not! EWW! **

**Robin: Its probably for a FanFic story**

**KF: yeah, it dosent mean its actually real!**

4) Love the new look Megan!

**Miss Martian: thanks!**

5) Since I was on the subject of LoK and A:TLA, what are your ships for them? Zutara? Kataang? Taang? Toko? Sukka? Tokka? Makorra? Bakorra? Makorralin(Mako x Korra x Bolin)? I personally support Zutarra, Taang, Sukka, and Makorra.

**Team:….**

6) What would you do for a Klondike Bar?

**Team:…**

7) Is Roy holding up OK? it must be hard, finding out that you're not whoyou thought you were must be tough.

**Robin: he's managing**

**KF: with a couple of bumps here and there….**

8) Speaking of which, I have a theory. Supposidly, Speedy was kidnapped and replaced shortly after taking up the title in 2007. For me, soon is a month and under. Robin, who stared hero-ing in 2006, MAY have met him once or twice during this timeframe. Wally and Kaldur, starting in 2008, a year after speedy, would have never met him. So, based of that logic, the only Roy Harper that any of you have known, baring the possibility of Robin, is Red Arrow, AKA Clone!Roy, AKA Angroy, AKA Roy Sex Riot Harper, AKA Roy Sexy Arms Harper. So in a sense, Red Arrow IS the 'real' Speedy. The one that was kidnapped is Roy William Harper Jr. Recap: Clone!Roy = Speedy = Red Arrow, while Orginial!Roy does not = Speedy.

**Team:…Ok…..**

9) Since Roy isn't here, can someone give him a hug for me? I think he needs it.

**Robin: we'll all give him a hug for you.**

10) In a fight between Bats and Superman, who would win?

**Robin: BATMAN!**

**KF: NO! SUPES!**

I think that be it! and remember Wally, STAY AWAY FROM LINDA PARK! SHE IS EVILLLLLLLL!

**KF: um…..ok**

**Abbie Brown**

Look at how awesome I am! I made cookies of all of you! *shows cookies of extremely acurate icing pictures on sugar cookies* Don't you look hot Robbie-poo? *kisses Robin cookie then eats it* You want? *hands cookies out to team*

**Team: *takes the cookies***

**Zatanna: these are too pretty to eat…Ekam eseht seikooc lanrete!**

**KF:*about to eat it* aaaaaaaaaawww!**

Can I ask you a question or two?

How long have you and Artemis been secretly dating, Wally?

**KF: we've never secretly dated, until now, we are publicly dating**

Also, Kaldur just ask Rocket out already please?

**Aqualad: I just barley met her…**

Oh and I feel for ya Kaldur... I left for a while and my crush liked me I liked him back and my best friend knew it too... they got together... *bursts into tears*

**Aqualad:*pats Abbie's back***


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaybugg1**

Hello again. *curtsies*

**Team: Hi**

To Robin: I ment adoptive siblings and have you ever met the Teen Titans such as Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy

**Robin: well, I've met Beast Boy, not sure about the other ones though, and no, I don't have adopted siblings.**

To Miss. Martian: Power Rangers is really cool and I think you'll like it

**Miss M: I think I'll catch it on Netflix**

**KF: you have Netflix?  
**  
To Kid Flash: have you ever met any other superheroes such as the Avengers or Spiderman

**KF: who are they?**

To Superboy: Brainy or Brainiac 5 is a member of the Legion of Superheroes who once worked with Superman

**Superboy: then that means I haven't,**

To Rocket: Static and Gear work in Dakota

**Rocket: well, I've never met them**

To Artemis: what kind of disney movies do you like

**Artemis: Tangled **

**KF: you like Tangled?**

**Robin: it's a fun movie to sing along with…**

**KF: you sing?**

**Robin: *O.O* ….  
**  
To Aqualad: Do you have any siblings adopted or other wise

**Aqualad: im afraid I do not**

To Zatanna: do you like mystery detectives such as Sherlock Holmes

**Zatanna: I love detectives! *glances at Robin*'**

**Robin: *grins***

Thank you all for letting me talk to you all again and I hope Red Arrow is doing okay and hope you all will find Speedy soon. *curtsies*

**Team: BYE!**

**Zatanna: yep, she's the best Fan I've met.**

**SuzyQ113**

HI!

Robin! You're Nightwing! And Tim is Robin! WHERE IS JASON! AND KALDUR! AND ARTEMIS? Wally is most likely the Flash now, BUT WHERE IS HE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! Why is Babs batgirl? She should be oracle now, and Steph or Cass should be Batgirl!

Wait... None of you know what i'm talking about, do you?

*Sigh* Of course you don't. Except maybe the Jason thing. He'll be there, I can feel it.

So now the questions

1) Favorite color?

**Robin: Yellow**

**Z: Red!**

**Miss M: Blue**

**Superboy: Blue**

**Aqualad: Green**

**Artemis: Yellow**

**KF: Green**

**Rocket: Red**

2) Favorite animal?

**Robin:…..um, Birds!**

**Z: *grins* Robins**

**Miss M: Cats**

**Superboy: Wolves**

**Aqualad: Fish**

**Artemis: Dogs**

**KF: Monkeys *laughs***

**Rocket: Fish**

3) Favorite villian to fight?

**R: hm….The Riddler**

**Z: Klarion**

**MM: hm, I don't really like villians much**

**SB: Mammoth**

**AL: I do not enjoy fighting any villain**

**Arty: Chesire**

**KF: um…..Captain Cold**

**Rocket: ugh, none!**

4) Least favorite villian to fight?

**Team: Psimon**

5) Favorite number?

**Robin: 13!**

***everyone looks at him***

**Robin: what?**

**KF: *cough* mathlete! *cough cough cough*nerd! *cough***

6) What is the meaning of life?

**R: Family**

**Z: Love**

**MM: Friendship**

**SB: Truth**

**AL: Love**

**Arty: Family**

**KF: Food…..i mean, Love?**

**Rocket: To Live**

7) If you were stuck on an island with only four things, what would they be?

**R: um, KF, Zee, my Computer and….my Ipod**

**Z: Robin, Artemis, my book of spells and…my dad**

**MM: hmmmmm, oh, I cant pick I would certaintly want Conner with me!**

**SB: I wouldn't care**

**AL: as long as I have water, I am fine**

**Arty: my Bow and Arrows, KF, and…I wouldn't care who else, maybe Zatanna**

**KF: um, Arty, Food, Food, and Drinks**

**Rocket: Anything, I wouldn't really care**

8) Have you ever had a mission go correctly?

**Robin: no comment….**

9) I have some brownies *pulls out tin of brownies, hands them to Robin* They are for ROY,not anyone else. *Glares at KF* Thats means you, Wally.

**Robin: sure, I'll give them to him**

**KF: *pouts***

10) So what where the people who did not appear yet in season two do during filming?

**KF: on a date with Artemis**

**Artemis: yeah, that**

**Aqualad: in Atlantis**

**Rocket: hanging with my Family**

I think tats all. BYYYYYE!

**steive4eva**

*runs up and hugs robin* Omg i luv you guys especially robin! *fangirl screem*

**Robin: *hugs back* thanks.**

To Robin= Since your ninja detective awesomeness and zee is magic awesomeness does that make you two magic ninja detective double awesomeness?

**Robin: Yes, It does**

**Zatanna:…Uh, yeah…**

To Wally and Arty= My favorite shipping is spitefire with rob and zee in second, how long have you two liked eachother

**KF: since the day I met her**

**Artemis: since the day I met him  
**  
To M'gann= did i spell your name right? Your cool! Your boyfriend is hot but not as hot as robin

**Miss Martian: yes, that's how you spell it, and thank you, *smiles***

To Superboy= your hot but not as hot as robin...kf is hot too

**Superboy: uh, thanks?**

To artemis= You are so badass your my fav...besides robin. green is my favorite color so i luv your costume i think im in luv with wally but ill let you have him dont ever cut your hair!

**Artemis: haha, thanks and no, im not planning to cut it.**

To wally= do you like artemis's abs?

**KF: of course I do, I love everything about her.**

**Artemis: *blushes***

To robin= Would you please kiss arty? your my third favorite pairing and my favorite threesome. Dont get me wrong i love you zee just let artemis and robin make out.

**Robin: Sorry, but no, Arty is like an older sister to me…..**

**.YOOUU**

*fangirl spasm* I LOVE YOU ROBIN! ZATANNA, GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!

**Zatanna: what?**

*grabs Robin and starts to passionitely kiss him**lets go of him*

**Robin: AH!**

**Zatanna: *glares***

**KF: sure, EVERYONE kisses Robin, EVERYONE is in love with Robin…..**

Bye Robin!

**Zatanna: I WILL FIND YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**steive4eva**

I'm back...who missed me

**Team: ….  
**  
I love you robin!

**Robin: yes I know, *grins***

**KF: stop acting Cocky!**

to wally: I love you too...but i'm big on spitfire, so i wont do anything about my love

**KF: ok, thanks**

To Superboy: how many shirts do you have?

**Superboy: a whole closet…why?**

To Zee: are you julous that everyone luvs robin...i love robin

**Zee: no, I'll have to get used to it…..**

To wally (again): if you had to choose between food and artemis who would you choose

**KF: Artemis, of course**

to wally (again): artemis used to date icicle jr. they probobly kissed and everything

**KF: so…?**

**Dextra2**

*Kisses Kid Flash* OMG YOU MY FAV WALLY!

**KF: uh, thanks *grins***

**Artemis: *rolls eyes***

**SpitfireChick**

*walks up to KF and kisses him on the mouth*

**KF: O.O**

There happy? The fans like you too! You're MY favorite. :)

**KF: YAY!**

**Artemis: .**

To the Team:  
**  
What is your favorite movie?**

**Robin: The Hunger Games**

**Zee: Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

**Miss M: hmmm, I cant choose! Oh , Harry Potter!**

**Superboy: I don't know…..**

**Aqualad: I do not watch Movies**

**Rocket: My Sisters Keeper**

**Artemis: Burlesque**

**KF: Paranormal Activity**

Favorite book?

**Robin: The Hunger Games**

**Zee: Twilight**

**Miss M: Twilight**

**Superboy: again, I don't know**

**Aqualad: I enjoy reading Narnia**

**Rocket: hmm, that's a tough one, ah, yeah, Fallen**

**Artemis: City of Fallen Angels**

**KF: uh, I cant really answer that one….**

**.Souls**

*comes out from the shadows*

To Kid Flash: Can I kill you? cause seriously, I want to see if Arty would try to kill me *smirks*

**KF: uh, no**

**Artemis: you don't have to kill him so I can kill you…*glares***

To Art: If you were left in a locked room, no way out, with a knife and sportsmaster, what would you do? *intense stare*

**Artemis: um….**

*laughs out loud* You look like you've seen a ghost!

**Artemis: *glares* grrrrr  
**  
To Kaldur: Don't your my most favorite person in the world, along with Roy and KF of course!

**Aqualad: thank you very much**

*kisses kaldur* love ya kaldur

**Aqualad: um, very well…..**

**Rocket: *stares after her***

*disappears into the shadows*

**Artemis+Rocket: what a freak**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolfleader505**

*comes in as a dog and turns normal*

Team: *O.O*

Dia duit (means Hello in Irish)

**Robin: ****ó, Dia duit! conas atá tú?**

*goes over and hits Arty with a pan before going to where i stood before*

**Artemis: AH HEY!**

sorry Artemis, i just hate you for some reason.

**Artemis+KF: *glare***

and superboy, UR AWESOME AND CUTE!

**Superboy: uh, thanks?**

questions-

superboy- why do u always wear jeans and a shirt when u fight?

**Superboy: because I don't like capes and tights.**

artemis- whats with ur name? i've never heard it before and its weird

**Artemis: it's a Greek goddess name, google it,  
**  
robin- why do u always wear sunglasses? u remind me of the agent guy called Six in a show called Generator Rex, he always wears shades, but he looks like a government oversized leprecon

**Robin: to protect my secret I.D, have you seen episode 3?**

thats it...for now

*turns dog and runs out*

**Artemis: *rubbing back of head* what a weirdo….**

**Aqualad: I should tell security to search for weapons of any kind…**

**Abbie Brown**

.YOUU! Stay away from my man! Zatanna! We need to keep that meanie away from him! You with me? (Remember who made you HANDMADE sugar cookies?) Only me and Zatanna can kiss him. Isn't that right Robbie-poo? *Abbie glares Robin*

**Robin: um…..**

**Zatanna: *laughs* I love how protective you are, we should go to the mall some day…**

**The Guys of the Team: Girls…*sigh***

**xIce Birdx**

so HI im here and wanted to say some questions but i am not obsessed with robin though! :P I like Kid Flash and Robin equally but my favorite would be ARTEMIS! SHES VERY COOL AND LOVES KID FLASH TO! :D

Superboy: Do you like Megan?

**Superboy: yeah…..**

Miss Martain: Do you like earth so far?

**Miss M: oh, I love earth!**

Aqualad: Do you like Rocket?

**Aqualad: she is a good friend….**

Rocket: Do you like Aqualad?

**Rocket: he's pretty cool, yeah**

Artemis: Do you loveeee Kid Flash and when he flirts with you?

**Artemis: *laughs* yes**

Kid Flash: Do you loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Artemis? *smirk*

**KF: yes…..**

Robin: UGH when are you and Zee gettin' together in the show?

**Robin: go ask Greg Weisman**

**Zatanna: *blushes***

Zatanna: Do you loveeeeee Robin *winks*

**Zatanna: uh, yeah**

**The Mad Hatter's Daughter**

Hello!

**Team: Hi**

How's your day been?

**Team: *serenade of "goods" "greats" and "fines"***

What food if you could only have for the rest of your life would you pick?

**KF: Pizza**

**Robin: Spaghetti!**

**Zatanna: Lasagna**

**Artemis: um, Sandwiches**

**Miss M: oh, I love Cookies!**

**Superboy: um, I don't know**

**Aqualad: Sushi**

**Rocket: Chocolate**  
For arty: Are you Pregnant with KF's child yet?

**Artemis+KF: *O.O***

JKJKJKJKJK here's my real question... What's you dream to be when you turn 26?

**Robin: hopefully to be alive, and still be in the hero gig**

**Zatanna: to have a family,**

**Miss Martian: to still be a hero!**

**Superboy: to be like Superman….**

**KF: to still be a hero**

**Artemis: to be alive….**

**Aqualad: to remain a hero on the surface world**

**Rocket: to still be a hero…**

for KF: brought you cake and stuff want it?

**KF: of course! Don't mind if I do!**

*Hands box of sweets*

For robin: You are my 3rd favorite. Can you tell Roy I say hi? Kidding. Do you like oranges?

**Robin: thanks, And sure, ill tell him you said hi, and yes, I do enjoy oranges…..why?**

for Zee: Have you ever ridden a unicorn to mars while singing hairspray?

**Zatanna: um, do you feel alright?**

for Rocket: You are so underestimated you are awesome know that. *smiles* Do you like bagels?

**Rocket: thanks, sure, bagels taste good**

for Kaldur: hi.

**Aqualad: Hello**

for M'gann: can you give me a cookie recipe?

**MissM: sure here…..(insert long and boring cookie recipe)**

for Supey: Your name sounds like soup. *Smiles* Why do you always rip off your shirt?

**Superboy: have you been watching that YJ cosplay? and my shirt rips because it's a sort of thin material, you know, for MY skin.**

Bye! Have a wonderful day!

**Team: goodbye!**

**SuzyQ113**

You know, if i was stuck on a deserted island, I would bring a boat (With a full tank), food, a compass, and a map, you know, so i can get off the island?

**Robin: that's exactly what I thought!**

**KF: sure ya did Boy Blunder  
**  
1) If any of you ever have kids, will you let them be heroes?

**R: Yes**

**Zee: NO!**

**MM: Maybe**

**SB: I wouldn't care**

**Arty: Yes**

**KF: yeah**

**AL: yes**

**Rocket: Maybe**

2) Do you guys have movie nights?

**Team: yes**

**Miss M: every Friday!**

3) Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if the event(s) that allowed you to be a hero never happened?

**Team: no**

**KarmaKnabino**

Um... hi! *speaks really fast* I'msoexcitedIcanhardlybreathe! *takes a breath* Ok, I'm not a fangirl but this might be my only chance so...

*kisses Robin*

**Robin: woah, uh thanks….**

**Zatanna: *rolls eyes and sighs***

Wally,I'd kiss you too but I'm not your age so it would feel wierd.

**KF: *shrugs***

Artemis: I LOVE your sis she is totally badass! Do you think she and Red Arrow are really dating? Cause that would be freakin awesome!

**Artemis: I hope not….**

Kaldur: I know how you feel... my best friend started dating this guy I like... But over time it'll get eaiser, I promise. DO you think there's someone else for you? *stares at Rocket*

**Aqualad: *glances at Rocket* Possibly**

**Rocket: *blushes***

Zatanna: Robin's cute, I can't blame you for liking him even if I do... Where do you think this relationship is going? *In case someone else starts to answer* NO ONE ASKED YOU!

**Zatanna: no comment…..**

**Robin: *grins***

MM and SB: STAY TOGETHER! FOREVER! NEVER BREAK UP AND DATE OTHER PEOPLE! NEVER!

**Miss M: oh, id never leave Conner**

**Superboy: *grunts***

Robin: You're a good kisser. *kisses him again, then leans in and whispers in his ear* Sorry about your parents, they'd be proud of you.

**Robin: uh, thanks….*stares after her***

*walks away*

**Girloveswaffles5**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están ustedes? Robin ¿quieres casarte conmigo en 7 años?

**Robin: no gracias, tengo mi ojo puesto en otra persona *grins and glances at Zee***

**Zatanna: what? What did you say!**

... Just kidding (mostly...)

Question time!

Robin & Zatanna (is that how you spell it...): If you guys ever got married, what would you kids names be?

**Robin: Rachel if it's a girl and if it's a boy….**

**Zatanna: Richard, I've always loved that name for some reason**

**Robin: *O.O***

Artemis: If your dad was in jail, would you be happy or sad?

**Artemis: Sappy**

Wally: How come it took so long for your arm to heal? What happened to your super-healing? Oh and STAY AWAY FROM LINDA PARKS, YOUR LIFE DEPRNDS ON IT!

**KF: I honestly don't know, and who is this Linda Parks, I've had like, 5 people telling me to stay away from her…**

Rocket: I've never heard of you until now, what ARE your superpowers?

**Rocket: *sighs*….**

Aqualad: Ok, who's your dad... I alway thought it was Black Manta...

**Aqualad: it is  
**  
M'gann: Ok, first off, I LOVE your name (it's almost exactly like mine!) and I thought you looked pretty cool as a white martician( spelt wrong, I know...)

**Miss M: AW thanks!  
**  
Superboy: STAY AWAY FROM DRUGS, EXPACCIALLY IF THEY ARE FROM LEX LOUTHOR! Oh, and punch Superman in the face next time you see him, ok!

**Superboy: I don't do drugs, and I'll do that punch with pleasure…**

I have to go now! *pulls out 2 plates of cookies from backpack* These are for you *hands them one plate* and Robin, gives these to Roy *hands plate, kisses his cheek, and leaves*

**Team: thanks**

**Robin: sure….**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so sorry for the delay, 8****th**** grade sucks! But I'll try to update as much as I can, thanks for waiting though!**

**likeitmatters**

Darian, the blind one of our group- really!:YAY! Young Justice! You guys are amazing! Um.. Can you tell me where you are? I'm blind...

**Team: thanks**

Calvin (Dari's twin): Dari, I'll show you. $$takes Darian's hand and points it at people$$

**Team: *holding her hand and guiding her through each person as they greet her*  
**  
Justin, BFF of both: Now for the questions!

To the team: If your name, both superhero and civvie, was genderbent, what would it be? Ex. Janes is Jamie; Annika is Anndrew.

**Robin: Sparrow**

**Zatanna: Zach?**

**Artemis: Apollo!**

**KF: Willow….i think**

**Aqualad: Kallie 'Rham, I have met my genderbent counterpart of another dimension, and her name was Kallie' Rham.**

**Superboy: Conner…..um Carrie?**

**Miss Martian: Martin….i think**

**Rocket: Raquel dosent have a genderbent name does it? Roy, Rock, Rey, Ron…. Maybe?**

To KF: On a scale of 1-10, 10being the best, rate Artemis.

**KF: a 9**

**Artemis: s 9!**

**KF: you have domination problems. *laughs***

To Zatanna: Who is you mother? Didja ever know her?

**Zatanna: no, never met her**

To Conner: Nice boots. Where'd you get them?

**Superboy: Kmart  
**  
To Artemis: Same as KF's, but rate KF now.

**Artemis: 9, his eating habits are freaky**

**KF: *sighs* high metabolism!**

Darian: Alrighty, thank you!

Calvin: Same.

Justin: Uh... Yep.

**Team: your welcome!**

$$both boys take Darian by the shoulder and lead her out$$

Thanks for doing this!

**Robin: wait, I have to do this! *runs up to Darian* thanks for soming all the way up here to meet us *hugs her***

- Dari, Vinni, Justin

**Wolfleader505**

*this times comes in as a white tiger and turns normal*

hehe, tá mé ar ais. agus ní glaoch aisteach dom, tá mé ag gníomhú di ar mire ach le haghaidh an spraoi é.

**Robin:****bhfuil aon duine ag glaoch aisteach agat. haha. is maith liom spraoi a bheith acu freisin.**

well, enough with speaking irish, heres my questions.

if you guys were in hunger games, who would kill who? and what districts would u be from?

**Robin: 12! Its where Katniss is from!**

**Zatanna: that's cuz you have a major crush on Katniss *giggles***

**Robin: do not!**

**KF: yeah you do!  
**  
I will be back...*disappears in shadows*

**The Mad Hatter's Daughter**

Hello everyone!

**Team: hi**

How was your day, today?

**Robin: confusing**

Are you seeing the Avengers?

**Team: who?**

to Kaldur: Did you say you like sushi? I do too, but, isn't that cannibalism? If its not I brought you sushi. *hands sushi*

**Aqualad: no, Atlanteans were once from land, until it sank and then later we were born with adaptations to live in our new sea hom. *takes sushi* thank you.**

to Arty: you're my 1 fav, cause I play archery too, do you have any tips for me?

**Artemis: keep your head in the game and your heart on your aim.**

To KF: You're my 2nd fav ,because you're funny, I brought you a cake! *hands cake*

**KF: oh! Thanks. *takes cake***

To Robin: Best prank? I want to prank my cousin and you seem like the best person to ask.

**Robin: well, one day I put red paint in Artemis's shampoo and glue in her conditioner, then I filled her blow dryer with yellow sparkles, she had a nice KF inspire hair do. *laughs***

**Artemis: it took me DAYS to get that stuff out!**

To Zee: Have you ever been a pumpkin with bad eye-sight marrying a magic bag a fruits?

**Zatanna: what Is wrong with you?**

To Raquel: I love your hair, I have mine cut the same! Do you want some Donuts?

**Rocket: sure**

I brought Donuts for everyone! *Hands everyone a box of donuts*

**Team: YAY! *takes donuts*  
**  
To Megan: Do you wanna be a baker like my cousin does? (like a pastry chef)

**Miss M: oh, that would be wonderful!**

To Supey: My cousin, Gwen thinks you're hot but KF is hotter, and she's the one that wants to be a baker, you feelings?

**Superboy: uh, thanks?**

One more question am I nice?

**Robin: you certaintly are. *eating a chocolate donut***

Have a glorious day!

**Dextra2**

*runs in as if life depened on it* Roy got Jade pregnet!

**Team: HE DID WHAT!**

Also if Roy comes here... YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ME IN YOUR LIFE! AND WALLY STAY AWAY FROM ANYONE NAMED LINDA!*run away*

**Kf: ok I get it, stay away from the Linda Chick, jeez.**

**KarmaKnabino**

*After seeing Abbie and YOOUU* Um... ok... 3 things:

Zatanna: If anyone tries to stick their tongue down his throat *points at Robin* again... please call me, because it's getting weird and I will gratefully help you kick their butts out.

**Zatanna: im kinda ok with Abbie, shes nice, but please do something about YOOUU**

Wally: Linda Parks is a woman some people are worried you might start dating. And I promise you, that if you do start dating Linda Parks, all Spitfire fans and the Spitfire herself will make sure that it... doesn't work out...

**KF: uh, ok…**

Robin: Girls wouldn't like you so much if you weren't so cute... and funny... and smart... and sensitive... and brave... and beautiful... And- *blushes* well, you get the picture... *blushes more and looks down, embarrassed*

**Robin: please put all complaints in the suggestion box. *points to trash can and grins***

Thank's for your time, I'll be back later, promise...

*smiles (still blushing) and leaves*

**Team: bye!**

**Zatanna: a sane person! Yay!**

**Abbie Brown**

*gasps* Oh Robbie-poo! We are meant to be together! I LOVE SPAGETTI! *hugs him and pulls out wallet* See? Look there's our wedding picture. Oh! And look! It's the day Richard Michael Grayson was born. OH! Here! See? There's they day our lttle Alex was born!

**Robin: are you delirious?**

**Zatanna: *laughs***

*looks at watch* My cookies! *randomly flies out of dorr like M'gann*

**steive4eva**

I'm back with more questions! Who loves me! Whats with the five year flashforeward

**Team: we don't know**

To robin: I love you!

**Robin: thanks, I love my fans as well.**

To Zee: You are so lucky that robin is your bf SO LUCKY! You to are one of the cutest couple ever. I wish i was a magic ninja detective double awesomeness.

**Zatanna: *smiles* thanks?**

to robin: If it dont work out with zatanna, call me ;)

**Robin: sure…..**

To wally: Are you jealous of any hero or metahuman. who?

**Kid Flash: nope, I'm fine with myself.  
**  
To artemis: where are you in the second season? You will be there for te next episode right? (hopefull)

**Artemis: Greg hasn't told us anything…**

to Kal: Favorite animal besides fish?

**Aqualad: Tigers**  
To m'gann: what would you do if you had a bake off against alfred. who would win?

**Miss M: oh, that would be Alfred**

**Robin: you know Alfred?**

To superboy: im am hereby changing your name to wonderboy, or maybee satisfactory boy, how bout, goodboy?

**Superboy: beats me**

**I SEEE YOOUU**

OH YEAH ZATANNA! YOU WANNA FIGHT! I CAN'T BE HARMED SO HAHAHA SUCKA!*SLAPS ZATANNA AND MAKES OUT WITH ROBIN*

**Zatanna: I'LL TURN YOU INTO A STINKIN FROG IF I HAVE TO!**

**Robin: *gently pushes her away* ah, sorry, I've had too much of this today.**

*WALKS OVER TO ARTY AND WALLY AND SPRINKLES SOME WIERD JUNK ON THEM* NOW YOU TWO WILL LOVE EACH OTHER!BYE!I STILL HATE YOU ZATANNA!*LEAVES UNHARMED*

**Artemis: what makes you think we need dust for us to love each other?**

**KF: what a weirdo**

**Zatanna: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**Robin: uh, Zee, calm down…**

**A/N: another author note. I'd like to thank ****likeitmatters ****for giving me an idea for a new story, the genderbent thing, I might post it up later this month. Thanks to everyone else who is contributing to this "interview" I love you all!**

**Robin: you forgot to tell them something**

**Me: what**

**Robin: tell them to click the big blue brand new review button**

**Me: I don't have to tell them ,they already know the routine**

**Robin: I know, but it sounds fun to say! BIG BLUE BRAND NEW REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Zatanna: come on Boy Blunder, the fans are waiting for us**

**Me: That is one happy man….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolfleader505**

*comes in as a copy of robin, with red hair though then turns normal, laughing* hahahahahaha! blame my Bff Neko for that, she dared me too.

**Robin: that was creepy….**

1. have any of you noticed i can shapeshift? but when i turn into a different human, their hair is red?

**Zatanna: not until you pointed it out.**

2. what are the funniest nicknames you've ever been given?

**Robin: *grumbles* The Boy Blunder…..and Pigeon…..**

**Zatanna: Witchette**

**KF: Flash Boy**

**Artemis: Green Arrow Girl**

**Aqualad: Fishlad**

**Rocket: Pink Lightning**

**Superboy : Superdude**

**Miss Martian: Martian GirlHunter**

3. who knows why the chicken crossed the road?

**KF: wait! Who let the chickens out!**

**Team: *laughs***

see ya lata shitlords! *runs out*

**Artemis: Lata what?**

**likeitmatters**

Darian: We're back! You guys are so awesome, we basically had to come back! $$jumps up, thankfully not falling$$ Robin, you're so nice... :)

**Robin: *smiles***

Calvin: Anyways, here are some more questions! Narrated by Justin here, because... Justin's a loooooneer..

Justin: Am not! Anyways...

Rocket: Who are your parents? Sorry if it's tragic or something...

**Rocket: id rather not answer…..**

Wally: Actually...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you who Linda Parks is... We will tell you next time if we are, kay?

**KF: fine…*pouts***

Artemis: Why does Cheshire do the things she does? Like, really. Somebody told me that Cheshire kissed Roy to ANNOY him...

**Artemis: cuz she's Cheshire. No one knows why she does things, she just does**.

MM: I think that the fact you are a White Martian is really cool! We had to explain what you guys looked like in all of your forms/uniforms to Darian, and she pretty much yelled "COOL!" when we told her that form.

**Miss M: *smiles* well thanks,**

Calvin: That's it for now! Thanks for being here.

Darian: I'se agrees... Like a sir!

$$Darian waves, and boys lead her out$$

**Team: Bye!**

Thanks!

-Dari, Vinni, Juice

**A/N: haha, lovely idea guys.**

**thenerdyworm**

Oh, I forgot,

Rocket: How many Bang Babies are there in Dakota?

**Rocket: how many what?  
**  
To make up for me forgetting you , I made you Chocolate Chip Cookies. *Gives cookies to Rocket*

**Rocket: thanks. *takes cookies***

Aqualad, although you're a bad ass bad guy with the alien bomb, don't ever join Black Manta.

**Aqualad: its in the script!**

Bye Again.

**Girloveswaffles5**

I only have two things to say this week, both to Kal:

*Runs up to him and hugs him* I'm sorry about Tula, I really am...

**Aqualad: thank you**

Now a question: You really didn't need to react like that when you found out Black Manta was your father... Why did you lash out like that?

**Aqualad: it was in the script…..**

That's all I have to say, Bye! :)

**Team: Bye!**

**Abbie Brown **

*eyes turn to fire* Hey! I SEEE YOUUU! Only I can threaten Zatanna and make out with Robin! *turns to Robin* Next time I'll bring the kids. *turns and leaves*

**Robin: the…what?**

**steive4eva**

I am back who missed me?

**Team: ….**

To Robin: I still love you!

**Robin: thank you.**

To team: if you were an animal what would you be?

**Robin: a bird….*team stares at him* what? My name IS Robin!**

**Zatanna: a bunny, I like bunnies.**

**Flash: a cheetah!**

**Rocket: a panther!**

**Aqualad: a fish?**

**Superboy: I don't plan turning into an animal…**

**Miss Martian: a, um, Horse?**

**Artemis: a hawk, I think they're cool.**

To Wally: I like your eyes...if you could change the color what would you change them...not that you should ever change the color

**KF: I love my eyes just how they are.**

TO Artemis: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Artemis: …**

To satisfactory-boy(aka superboy): Favorite food?

**Superboy: Megans Cookies…*smiles***

**Miss M: *smiles***

To Kaldur and m'gann: how do you feel about cats?

**Aqualad: they are ok**

**Miss M: they're cute!**

try not to miss me too much

**Team: …..**

**The Mad Hatter's Daughter**

Hello everyone!

**Team: hi!**

How was the food I brought?

**Team: great, delicious…..etc.  
**  
Waffles or Pancakes?

**Robin+Zatanna+Rocket: Pankackes!**

**Aqualad+Artemis+MissM+Superboy: Waffles.**

**KF: both!**

I hope you picked waffles or no more gifts! WAFFLES!

**R+Z+Rocket: *O.O***

to Arty: Hi! I made you some earrings shaped like arrows! *hands earrings* also what is your favorite game?

**Artemis: thanks *takes earrings* what do you mean by "game"? board game, video game….?**

to KF: My cousin thinks your hot. So she made me bring you 24 cupcakes. And to kiss you. *kisses on the cheek and hands cupcakes* but I refuse to kiss you on the lips on account of arty. Your welcome, Arty.

**KF: *happily eats cupcakes* tell her I say thanks.**

**Artemis: *smiles***

To Kaldur: Some advice, Tula is worth going to the dark side for. I brought you a bunny. *hands bunny* do you like bunnies?

**Aqualad: it was in the script…*takes bunny* thank you, they are lovely land animals.**

To Zatanna: can you ride a unicycle to a world made of waffles by opening the door made of chocolate backwards and finding out it wasn't waffles it was... PANCAKES! BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!

**Zatanna: *facepalms* why do I always get the weird question?**

To Robin: What is your favorite pizza type? I could decide so I bought all kinds. * lifts giant stack of pizza and hands the whole thing.*

**Robin: woah, I like pepperoni, but thanks. *takes stack***

**KF: *staring***

**Robin: they're MINE!**

To Raquel: I still LOVE your hair, want pie?

**Rocket: sure**

I BROUGHT EVERYONE PIE! *Hands everyone a pie*

**Team: *takes pies***

To Megan: you should meet my cousin you exactly like her. She got you cookies. *hands cookies*

**Miss M: oh! Thank you! Be sure to thank her for me! *smiles***

to superboy: do you like sunflowers? I do! I brought you a sunflower. *hands flower*

**Superboy: uh…thanks? *takes flowers***

Do you like the things I give you all?

**Team: love 'em!  
**  
Enjoy my gifts

Bye!

**Team: bye!**

**thenerdyworm**

Hey Guys!

**Team: hi**

I'm so excited to be here. I love you Zatanna and Robin! I have a question for each of you.

**Robin+Zatanna: thanks! *smiles***

M'gann: what did you do psimon and the krolotaians?

**Megan: Greg dosent want to tell me what it is im supposed to be doing to them… brain frying?  
**  
Artemis: If you were a bad guy, what would your name be?

**Artemis: Tigress or Huntress, you know, a family name**

**KF: *eyes widened* you answered that pretty quick…**

**Artemis: well, my mom was The Huntress**

KF: What would you do if Flash died?

**KF: probably take over the mantel of Flash, why?**

Super Boy: What do you think of wonder girl?

**Superboy: she's cool**

Robin: *Hugs* Is Batgirl around yet?

**Robin: somewhere in the roof tops of Gotham…*hugs back***

Aqualad: What's your favorite childhood memory?

**Aqualad: when my father bought me a pet sting ray.**

Zatanna: *Hugs* Sorry about your dad. What's your favorite comfort food?

**Zatanna: Chocolate? **

*Gives comfort food*

**Zatanna: thanks. *starts nibbling on chocolate bar***

To the whole team: Batman or Superman? (answer honestly)

**Robin: Batman!**

**Team: …Batman….**

Bye Guys!

**Team: bye!**

P.S. Go see the Avengers! It rocks!

**Team: the who?**

**KarmaKnabino**

Hehe... I'm sane...

**Robin: *smiles*  
**  
Zatanna: Ok, so some stuff about YOOUU- she's insane, obsessed with Batman and Percy Jackson, her favorite color is green, she's not allowed to date and she likes boys with blue eyes and black hair. *looks at Robin* It's amazing the things people put on their profiles...I also don't think she hates you, she just likes Robin. I'd tell you more but then we get into internet stalking territory and I'm pretty sure that's illegal...

**Zatanna: thanks for the info…..*cracks knuckles***

**Robin: Zee…..?**

I'm gonna go now... *dissapears in a cloud of smoke*

**Team: Bye!**

**Zatanna: THANK YOU!**

**Carolzynha LF**

Hi (waving super happy to meet the team). First of all sorry for grammar mistakes (I'm from Brazil, my English is not the best)

**Robin: ****não se preocupe, eu falo português, bem, apenas alguns**

**KF: cant say i understood what he said...**

To Wally: I love you, you are best of all heroes. But you belong to Artemis, you two make the cutest couple of all time Do You can send a hug to Roy? I love him too. Redheads are the best.

**KF: of course!**

To Artemis: I love you too, always wanted to learn to use a bow and arrow, but cannot find classes here. Ps: Do not let Wally go near Linda, she is evil.

**Artemis: ok, I know, everyone talks about Linda…..**

To Robin: You're beautiful and perfect, but I like more than Wally. Send a kiss and a hug to Alfred he is the best.

**Robin: *smiles* I'm flattered, really, and sure I'll give Alfie a hug for you.  
**  
To Zatanna: Take care of Robin and I hope you get your father back. Being magic is as cool as I think?

**Zatanna: way cooler….*smiles* and thanks, I hope I get him back too…**

To Aqualad: You are an awesome leader and you take me to see Atlantis (written right?)?

**Aqualad: of course, I'll take you anytime (yep its right)**

To Megan: You're the cutest. I hope that your cookies have been better.

**Miss Martian: oh yes, I'm improving!**

To Connor: I miss you taking the shirt of. You still hate monkeys?

**Superboy: *smiles* yes, still hate 'em.  
**  
To Rocket: Do not know you very well, but powers are really cool.

**Rocket: *smiles* thanks**

And to the writer: You make a very nice fic, laughed heartily.

**Me: thanks!**

Kisses to all, bye (back to Brazil using tubes zeta)

**Team: bye!**

**Robin:****venha visitar em breve!**

**Mermaid Ninja**

I have a question for M'gann. Are there any fictional characters she thinks would be good role models for kids back on Mars?

**Miss Martian: hmm, I don't believe there is any…..**

**I SEEE YOOUU**

ZATANNA, YOU CAN'T TURN ME INTO ANYTHING! I AM IMPERVIOUS TO MAGIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Zatanna: ****Je vais te tuer un jour! stupide gênant ...**

**Robin : You speak french ?**

**Zatanna : *glares***

**Superboy : and i thought the Batglare was scary…**

I HAVE 1 QUESTION, THOUGH!

DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

**Zatanna: NO GO AWAY!**

**KF: I like waffles…..**

**Robin: *facepalms***

BYE!

**Dextra2**

Ahhh! *runs though the table and being chased by some guy who looks like Roy*

**Team: ROY?**

**A/N: who would like to see the NEW team members from season two appear? in the next chapter, Nightwing and Company will be there as well as our favrite characters *cough*artemis*cough* from season 1!**

**Robin: so ask my older me questions! *suddenly transforms***

**Nightwing: woah, that was cool! ask me questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dextra2

*hides behind door* whew... Lost Roy, about time too. Oh and Wally?

**Wally: yes?**

Your not my my favorite anymore! Your tied with Blue Beetle! *the guy who looks like Roy from the last chapter, only now with a baby on his back, bursts in. Dextra starts running for her life* AHHHHHHHHH!

**Wally: o…..k, wait, ROY!**

**Nightwing: ROY!**

**Artemis: Roy?**

**SuzyQ113**

Hi! I'm really happy now cause SPITFIRE AND LIAN! GAAAAH!

**Chesire: *appears out of the shadows* do not hurt Lian *disappears***

**Artemis: was that…..?**

Arty: Why did you cut your hair? it was so you know that Roy and Jade have a daughter? SHE IS ABSOLUTAFRICKIN ADORABLE!

**Artemis: I knew since the first season.**

**Nightwing: cheater! You read ahead in the script!**

**Robin: I did too**

**Nightwing: well duh, you're in the second season, you had to!**

Wally: Why did you guys quit? What is yor dog's name? is it a boy or a girl? oh and SHAME ON YOU FOR FORGETTING VALENTINES DAY 5 YEARS IN A ROW! DID YOU FORGET YOUR ANAVERSARY(That is totally spelled wrong) TOO?

**Wally: I have no idea why Greg made me and Arty quit, and jeez, sorry, at least I remembered, somewhat did anyways…..**

Kaldur: *Hugs while crying* I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS IN THE FRICKIN SCRIPT! TULA ISN'T WORTH IT! why did you join the darkside? Sure they have cookies, better parties,awesome theme music, and are all absolutly frickin gorgeous (Especially Sportsmaster, Black Manta, and Tommy Terror), but the good guys are your friends!(though the 'whole blow up the island' thing was a great piece of bad-assery.)

**Aqualad: um, that was not actually me, it was my character, im pretty sure something will happen….**

**Miss Martian: you're hiding something, did you read ahead too?**

Nightwing: You have a GREAT ass. that is all.

N**ightwing: oh hell I do, check that out! *spins in a circle***

**Zatanna: Nightwing, sit.**

**Robin: jeez, you go out with her?  
Zatanna:*glares at Robin***

Blue Beetle: You are my favorite on the new team! I LOVE YOU! Have some cookies! *Hands tin of cookies*

**Blue Beetle: aw thanks, never thought I'd have so many fans, gracias, ese. *takes cookies*  
**  
Roy: *Crying uncontrolably* ! WHY! YOU LOOK LIKE A FRICKIN JUNKIE HOBO! TAKE A SHOWER! SHAVE! EAT SOMETHING! *Somehow lugs in a fridge full of food* EAT DAMNIT! YOU'RE TOO SKINNY!

**Me: *comes in dragging Roy by the arm*…and you have faithful fans who want to see you!**

**Red Arrow: *sighs* *sits* its in the stinkin script for christs sake! *takes out a coke* *starts drinking it*  
**  
I think thats it, soooooo BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Pink Wildfire**

I have a few questions to ask.

What was the hardest villian you had to defeat?

**Team: *in unision* Psimon**

And how exactly did you get your powers?

**Wally: its all a very long story for all of us metahumans, and aliens, so uh, google it, it'll be quicker and easier!**

Did you know that just like my friend, Wolfleader505 who shape shifts, I have the power of Ice. Would you consider me a villian or a hero since I have that ability?

**Nightwing: depends on how you use it….**

**Robin: yeah, do you like, freeze people for fun, or help them by, um….helping them?**

Also, umm... my friend Wolfleader505 dared me to do this so... *walks up to Aqualad onto the stage and kisses him on the lips*

**Aqualad: *eyes widen***

**Abbie Brown**

*walks in with two kids. Seven year old boy and 5 year old girl* See Nighty-poo? I told you I'd bring the kids. *kids hug N.W.*

**Nightwing: wait what?**

**Zatanna: wow, strange…  
**  
*turns to KarmaKnabino* Thank you... for that wonderful piece of information! *cracks knuckles and neck* C'mon Zatanna let's go! The kids can be watched by Nightwing.

**Zatanna: lets go after, I've gotta stay for the interview.**

Haven't you ever heard of Cadmus? I found a piece of your hair! TWICE!

**Nightwing: so you're going around with two me-clones saying they are your kids?**

**Robin+Wally: *laughing in the background***

**Zatanna: that means you have blue eyes…..i love blue eyes.**

**Nightwing: *blushes***

**Robin+Wally: *laugh harder***

Let's go Zee!

**Zatanna: I'll catch up to you later!**

**KarmaKnabino**

*to Abbie* You're so very welcome, and by the way, your kids ar adorable!

Zatanna: Good luck with YOOUU! Call me if you need help, my cousins a CSI and can make it look like suicide...

**Zatanna:…tempting….**

**Nightwing: Zee…?**

Nightwing: Love the new look, it suits you! Are you and Batgirl like, adopted siblings or something? Cause I'm curious...

**Nightwing: nah, we're good friends. But shes like a sister to me, but she's the daughter of commissioner Gordon, where is she anyways?**

**Me: she didn't wanna come, but I'll get her next time!**

**Nightwing: ah, ok**

Wally & Artemis: *starts tearing up* I just have to say... I love you guys! *goes to hug them* When Megan and Con broke up I thought my world was going to end, but then I saw you 2 and I felt reborn again. *pulls away* Never break up or I swear I'll cry, k?

**Wally: ok, but I wont guarantee anything, since everyone is threatning to assassin me if I meet some Linda Parks chick.**

**Artemis: dosent she go to our school?**

Beetle & Garfield: You 2 are my new favorite people behind Nightwing! Love you! And Blue, si vas a hablar con el escarabajo, lo hacen cuando nadie está mirando.

**Blue Beetle: ya se! pero el empieza ha hablar derrepente! Y yo le respondo! Hablas español?**

**Beast Boy: um,. Totally ignoring what Blue said, since I don't understand, thanks!**

**Nightwing: he said….*translates***

And Artemis, congrats on being an aunt! Bye now!

**Artemis: uh, thanks.**

*snaps fingers and the lights go out, they turn back on and shes gone*

**Team; wow, that was weird…**

**Wolfleader505**

*comes in in normal form*

Dia duit friends.

**Nightwing:****cad atá suas?**

questions

1. Robin, how do you know how to speak Irish?

**Nightwing: I know how to speak all sorts of things.**

2. Kf, i dont know why people do this but...STAY AWAY FROM LINDA! i dont know who she is but i thought it would be fun to do this.

**Wally: that makes two of us….**

3. when was the most boring times of ur life?

**Team: when there are no missions.**

What i said before i left last time, the see ya lata shitlords, is a funny thing i heard Honeydew Aka Simon, from youtube, say in his minecraft videos.

**Artemis: oh, ok.**

slán! *walks out*

**Team: bye!**

**Carolzynha LF**

Hi again (smiling and giving little hops to be here again). It's great to see you again D

**Team: Hi  
**For Wally and Artemis: You are without doubt the most perfect couple of all time (embraces both). What is the name of the dog for you? Some people are saying it's Spitfire.

**Wally: I honestly don't know,hey Arty, whats the dogs name?**

**Artemis: I don't know, the director just set it to sleep on the couch!**

To Aqualad: I hope you come back to our side (hug).

**Aqualad: *hugs back* uh, I hope so too.**

For Megan and Connor: I hope you two getting back together. And Megan, take care of their powers. Connor care for her.

**Miss Martian: I don't think the script says we're getting back together, I don't dare to read ahead!**

**Superboy: yeah, same thing over here.**

For Rocket: You need to appear more.

**Rocket: Right!**

To Roy if they are there: You'll be fine ok? You will take care of Lian and will give much love to her. And you are very sexy.

**Red Arrow: sure, of course I'll take care of Lian, and uh, thanks for the last compliment.**

For Zatanna: Always wanted to have magical powers, you can pass me a little? (looking hopeful)

**Zatanna: oh, sure, Evig FL ahnyzloraC emos lacigam srewop! Did it work?**

For Nightwing: Hi, let's see if you understand what I say, ok? Oi, como vai? Como é ser Nightwing? Da muito trabalho? Quer marcar um encontro para eu te ensinar um pouco mais de português? E você ficou muito sexy mais velho ;D. Got it? Oh can you give me some cookies made by Alfred? Always told me they are the best cookies in the world.

**Nightwing: ****graças. certeza que eu adoraria ter algumas aulas, quando seria um bom momento para você? Obrigado pelo elogio, tenho certeza que você é muito bom olhar a si mesmo. Oh, and sure, i'll ask Alfie to get you some cookies.**

For writer: Still making a very nice fanfic.

**Me: thank you!**

I even would give you cookies or something to eat ... But I'm a terrible cook. You should visit Brazil someday, you'll like D

**Nightwing: I went there for a mission.**

**Robin: it was fun!**

**Wondergirl: is it true that people in Brazil always party and celebrate?**

Well .. Goodbye to all. Tchau Nightwing, se um dia tiver dinheiro o suficiente venho visitar vocês ;D (Zeta tubes for Brazil)

**Nightwing: ****tudo bem, adeus**

**Team: bye!**

**Zatanna: *whispers to Bumblebee* he sounds so sexy when he speaks in another language!**

**sunflower13**

*walks in and gives everyone a hug* Hey ya'll! I made pudding for everyone! Alright, question time!

**Team: thanks**

Everyone: What is your favorite Disney movie? Mine's Tangled.

**Artemis: Tangled is fun!**

**Nightwing: Toy Story!**

**Robin: The Lion King!**

**Wally: Wall.e *laughs***

**Miss Martian: Lilo and stitch!**

**Superboy: I don't have one….**

**Kaldur: I do not really watch earth movies…**

**Wally: *in background* he liked The Little Mermaid! *laughing***

**Blue Beetle: Ah, I don't know, I mean, theres so much to choose, is monsters inc. Disney?**

**Wondergirl: I like Mulan!**

**Lagoon boy: I don't watch earth movies.**

**Beast Boy: ooh I love all of them!**

**Me: unfortunately, Bumblebee and batgirl could not make it, neither could Mal…**

Kaldur: Sorry about Tula. *hugs him* What are you looking for in a girl? And a warning, if you ever actually turn evil, I'm going to flay you within an inch of your life.

**Aqualad: someone I can trust, and for the last time, its in the script!**

Artemis and Wally: Speedster or archer kids?

**Wally: definetly speedsters**

**Artemis: no, that would mean too many people to feed, just Archers!**

Megan and Conner: What do you want your wedding to be like?

**Megan+Conner: no comment**

Zatanna: Sorry about your dad. How do you know if you can do magic?

**Zatanna: didn't quite understand that question**…..

Robin: What's it like working with Batman?

**Robin: its great! You get to fight bad guys and stuff!**

Rocket: So you make force fields and energy blasts? Pretty neat? What kind of figure is Icon like to you?

**Rocket: kinda like a big brother.**

Bye ya'll, have a nice day!

**Team: bye!**

**All Knowing 1**

Oh, I want to ask new team questions!

**Me: go ahead, I dragged most of them here.**

Blue Beetle: Does it bother you that everyone thinks you are talking to yourself?

**Blue Beetle: kinda yeah, they look at me like im crazy, but its cool,**

Scarab: Why don't you have Blue Beetle Reveal you are the one talking to him?

**Scarab: he can do what he pleases.**

Wonder Girl: You can be both Fangirl AND Wondergirl.

**Wondergirl: that's exactly what I've been trying to tell Wonder Woman!**

Love you new team bye!

**Team: BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**anon**

Do you accept questions from annonomus ? If you do here you go.( Forgive me if any of these questions have been asked already.) Nightwing, Why did you grow up? :( I still love you but not as much, I miss Robin. Another one for ya How long have you been Nightwing? Tim you are adorable. ;) Bye and thanks

**Me: well, you are here….**

**Nightwing: I grew up cuz I eventually had to get hotter. *grins* and I've bee Nightwing for about 2 years now.**

**Robin: thanks**

**anon **

This is from the same anonymous who said that Tim was adorable and asked why NW grew up.

Hi

**Team: hi**

Zatanna and NW: What kind of "history" did you guys have?

**Nightwing+Zatanna: *smirk***

**Nightwing: can you guess?**

Wally: How are you going to act around the team since Artemis "died" ?

**Wally: I guess I'll have to act depressed or something**

Blue Beetle: I love you. You've been my fav character ever since NW dropped the role of Robin.

**Blue Beetle: thanks.**

Beast Boy: PLZ stop saying noted all the time. Dude when did you even START that?

**Beat Boy: well, it was in the script…..**

Wonder Girl: Plz don't think I'm rude because I asked you this, how old are you?

**WonderGirl: you know, the producers told me 15, then the next day 16, so im confused,**

**Me: you don't know your own age?**

Bye bye

NW I love u!

**Nightwing: thanks**

**Anna **

*walks in*

"hi! so i have a few questions,

Nightwing/ Robin: whats the best thing about working with Batman? oh, and Nightwing will you marry me? haha i'm kidding.

**Nightwing: are you asking me or Robin or both? Well anyways, I loved it, he was a great guy to be partners with.**

**Robin: its an honor, and why does everyone ask you that Nightwing?**

**Nightwing: meh, what can I say, everybody loves me.**

Blue Beetle: how/ when did you find the sacrab?

**Blue Beetle: I just found it lying around, and when I touched it, it got attached to my spine**.

Beast Boy. you rock! what's your favorite animal to turn into?

**Beast Boy: any Panther or Cheetah is fun**

Roy: my brother says you look like a hobo, why wont you take care of yourself?

**Red Arrow: well what was the point? I was a failure anyways.**

M'gann: did you get your hair cut cut or did you shape shift it that way? it's look great!

**Miss Martian: shape shift, oh and thanks.**

Kal'dur: you said it was in the script, but did you HAVE to turn evil?

**Aqualad: YES, THE SCRIPT SAID SO, uh, this aggravates me so much, and you already saw its just Aan undercover thing**.

thanks so much!"

-leaves-

**Carolzynha LF **

Hello best team of heroes in the world (much waving and smiling) How are you? Much work?

**Team: hello, oh, yeah, tons of work.**

For Zatanna: Thanks for the powers, is extraordinary. What is your favorite spell? And do you like Harry Potter?

**Zatanna: you're welcome, oh, and I love my outfit changing spell, it helps in desperate situations, and I also live Harry Potter aswell, it has some very nice magic effects.**

For wondergirl: We are a people very happy and we are always looking for reasons to celebrate. I think the carnival is the biggest party we have. Mainly because it is in summer, is much joy and mess, but not always the party.

**Wonder Girl: ah, that's much Clearer**

For Blue Beetle: I do not care you talk to your armor, I think a lot of fun.

**Blue Beetle: thanks, I think**

For Beast Boy: You're very cute. What animal would you most like to change?

**Beast Boy: Panthers and Cheetahs are super cool**

For Wally and Artemis: You study at Stanford? And you intend to marry?

**Wally: well, the script isn't very clear as to where we attend, and the marrying bit is…..**

**Artemis: undefined**

**Wally: yeah**

For Connor: How is the Wolf? He and the Biosphere are friends? You can take your shirt? I miss it.

**Superboy: *laughs* yeah, Wolf is fine, so is Sphere, and they are good friends, I don't really do the shirt thing anymore, sorry. *smiles***

For Megan: What is your favorite holiday?

**Miss Martian: oh, I love Christmas!**

For Aqualad: I like your tattoos and where they shine D

**Aqualad: thank you**

For Roy: Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with my praise. It's what I love redheads. And you'll be a great father.

**Red Arrow: no its fine, thanks**

For Nightwing: Obrigada pelo elogio. Que tal você vir nessa sexta? Você pode passar o fim de semana aqui. Eu mostro um pouco do Brasil e da nossa cultura. Você pode trazer quem quiser, mas pode vir sozinho também ; D. You already know Damian? If so, send a kiss and a hug, talk to him I think he's very cute, even with the bad boy way. You got the cookies with Alfred? If so tell him I am very grateful and he is the best steward of the world and even if he did not give the cookies I still think he's the best.

**Nightwing: obrigado pela oferta, mas eu tenho um trabalho muito rigoroso, talvez durante mais tarde no verão, é que ok? Damian?no, I still don't know that guy….. and yeah, here, Alfreds cookies. *hands her a tray of cookies* é a sua vez de me trazer um pouco de comida português**

For writer: Should I stop sending Sentence in protuguês or is everything okay?

**Me: everything is fine, don't worry**

Bye people. I love to talk with you, you are very nice. You can all come to Brazil when they want, but come in December or January when it's hot here. Tchau Nightwing e(ou) Robin, estou meio confusa se tem só Nightwing ou se o Robin está ai também, de qualquer forma adoro vocês. (Zeta tubes for Brazil)

**Nightwing: yeah Robins right here too,**

**Team: Bye!**

**Pink Wildfire **

*stops kiss and looks away from Aqualad* S-Sorry, she dared me, and I well... do like you a lot.

**Aqualad: *stares at her***

*looks at Robin* Well Robin, I never really wanted to use my power of Ice at all. I'm literally afraid to use it, because it might get out of control.

**Robin: oh, ok**

Oh, and umm... do people ask to be on your team at all? If you're wondering, I'm just curious that's all...

**Nightwing: well, we basically choose who we think is good enough to join the Team, we focus on their strengths, mental and physical, then we see whether they are trust worthy or not**

To tell you the truth, I would love to be a member, maybe they can help me control my Ice ability? (I'm thinking in my head at that point)

**The Mad Hatter's Daughter **

It's been so long! Hi everyone!

**Team: Hello**

*walks up to Kaldur* I'm about to go all fan girl on you, WHY GO TO THE DARKSIDE TULA ISN'T EVEN HOT! GET FREAKING OVER IT WIMMMMP! NO SUSHI FOR YOU! WHY NOT STAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS! THE HECK!

Aqualad: but its in the….oh forget it…

*walks to blue beetle* You are officially the person I give gifts too! So pretty much I brought everything. *lifts giant gift basket* sushi, hamburger, WAFFLES, pizza, magazine subscriptions, some Woot t- shirts I go in a lot online, and kitten named Tiny. Also cookies. Your reaction?

**Blue Beetle: uh thanks?**

*walks to Wally* you're going to have to beg him for stuff I'm only bringing him gifts on account of you liking... Pancakes. :'(

**Wally: whats wrong with Pancakes?**

*walks to arty* I'm glad you're alive, how does it make you feel that everyone thought you were dead?

**Artemis: well, everyone still does think im dead, so, yeah**

*walks to Zatanna* have you ever played the piano with your toes while cast a spell turning everyone into pancakes then regretting it because pancakes suck?

**Zatanna: what on earth is wrong with your questions?**

*walks to nightwing* Did batman feed you tall juice? Kidding. Kinda. Are you and Zee still...?

**Nightwing: *smirks* *dosent say anything***

*walks to wondergirl* Hiya! Do you like waffles?

**Wonder Girl: well, yeah, sorta**

*walks to Bumblebee* Just a quick question.. Are you in love with Blue beetle?

**Bumblebee: no, im with Mal!**

Scarb: TELL ME WHO JAMIE LOVES!

**Scarab: I will not give away feelings Jamie does not want me to**

*walks to beast boy* Hi! I brought pizza! But I gave it to Jamie because he's awesome. You're awesome too. I BROUGHT YOU MY COUSIN! * Grabs cousin and throws her at him*

**Beast Boy: AH! Why would I want her?**

Gwen (cousin): Oh, you did not just give me to stranger.

MHD: YOU ARE A GIFT BE NICE!

Gwen: ...she's gone bonkers.

**Beast Boy: Noted**

Fav cartoon?

**Team: Young Justice, yes, we enjoy watching ourselves**

**Zatanna: hey have you read 'Young Justice watches Young Justice'?**

**Miss Martian: oh yeas, one of my favorite Fan Fics**

I must ask Waffles Or pancakes?

**Team: you already did**

MHD: *walks to Lagoon Boy* I can't even look at you!

**Lagoon Boy: *sighs* no one can, why does no one like me**

**Me: cuz you're a complete jerk**

*walks to Megan* you seriously let Conner break up with you? Honey, you don't DO that! You don't let him break up with you! you go 'no I break up with you and your Daddy problems'

**Miss Martian: but that's not why…..  
**  
*walks back to Jamie* Bueno, así que tengo que ir! Hablo varios idiomas. El gatito comer filete. donuts son buenas. No creo que estás loco, la gente piensa que estoy loco, pero hoy estoy solo manejando gente loca. Dicen BB que puede mantener mi primo. Realmente no me importa. Adios todos! *waves and walks away*

**Blue Beetle: Adios?**

**Beast Boy: wait! WHAT DO I DO WITH GWEN!**

**sunflower13 **

Hey ya'll!

Nightwing: How did you come up with the name Nightwing?

**Nightwing: you, know, I have no idea, Superman helped me out with it**

Zatanna: I meant how do you know if you have the ability to perform magic?

**Zatanna: oh well that's simple, since I was born from natural magician, it came in my genes,I just had to wait for then right age for which I could actually start practicing it.**

Megan and Conner: Totally meant that question for the still together yous.

**Miss Martian: I imagined**

**Superboy: I figured**

Blue Beetle: You are my fifth favorite team member, right after Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, and Dick Grayson Robin!

**Nightwing: gee thanks for saying that outloud.**

**Zatanna: which one of you two is Dick Grayson Robin?**

**Robin: *points at Nightwing***

**Zatanna: your name is Dick?**

**Nightwing: *facepalm***

**PowerToThePeople23 **

Hey people you are all awsome and I don't care what people say the five year jump was pretty cool.

**Team: we all thought the same**

Artemis and Wally what school are you guys going to someone said Stanford and why are you going together, not saying I don't like it I love it just wondering?

**Wally: script isn't clear as to where we are going or why we are together.**

Wondergirl do you have a crush on Conner and Conner do you like Wondergirl asking because they have you two be a couple in two different comic series one in which was another Young Justice.

**Wonder Girl: not that I know of…**

**Superboy: um, I don't know….**

Nightwing you are the coolest ever Tim you are a awsome Robin but where is Jason did he become Red Hood already.

**Nightwing+Robin: Red what?**

Zee you and Nightwing are my second favorite couple next to Spitfire but does this mean your new name is Nightmagic or something.

**Zatanna: I guess, but I always like Magic Bird**

**Nightwing: really? I always like Super Double Ninja Detective Magic Awesomness**

Blue is it weird to have a voice in your uniform talk to you?

**Blue Beetle: *sighs and shrugs* I guess I got used to it**

Roy why did you marry a shadow, I love it though and your daughter is so cute but seriously clean up you look like Haymich from the Hungergames or at lease move out of that apartment.

**Red Arrow: gee thanks**

Well later people, by the way my name is inspired by all the YJ girls, TG out, L8.

**Team: bye!**

**Kaybugg1 **

..walks in and curtsies...

Thank you all for letting me ask some questions

Nightwing: what you and the team do if you all teamed up with Spiderman, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova?

**Nightwing: I have no idea who you said those guys were.  
**  
Aqualad: I know you are still good. Do you have a true love?

**Aqualad: currently no**

Kid Flash: Do you play Yu-Gi-Oh cards?

**Wally: no….**

**Artermis: but he plays Pokemon**

**Wally:*blushes***

**Nightwing: and Magic Cards **

**Wally: DUDE!**

Superboy: I am glad you and Superman are working together and have you both ever worked with the Legion of Superheroes? Superman knows who they are.

**Superboy: nope, don't know them**

Miss Martian: Who is your favorite Disney Princess?

**Miss M: well, I kind of like Jasmine**

Artemis: Was it hard learning how to shoot a bow?

**Artemis: not as hard as it was whenever I disobeyed**

Zatanna: Have you ever watched the Aladdin Trilogy?

**Zatanna: once, with Megan**

Rocket: What is your favorite disney song?

**Rocket: don't think I have one…**

Red Arrow: ..hugs.. i am glad your okay and so what if your a clone I think your totally coolage and when Lian is older are you going to train her to be a hero?

**Red Arrow: sure, but I think Chesh is handling that already**

Robin: Have you ever met Starfire, Raven and Cyborg?

**Robin: who?**

Blue Beetle: Hola, I think it's cool when you talk to the Scarab and do you have a true love?

**Blue Beetle: Hola, and no, not that I know of**

Wonder Girl: Have you ever watched Disney's Hercules?

**Wonder Girl: once, with Megan**

**Wally: why does everyone see movies with Megan?**

Beast Boy: ..hugs.. i'm sorry about your mom and have you ever Power Rangers Jungle Fury?

**Beast Boy: *hugs back* thanks, and uh yeah, its one of my favorite shows**

Thank you all for letting me ask my questions and I hope Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, and John Stewert come back to you all soon. ...curtsies, smiles baring two sharp vampire fangs and walks out of the room.

**Team: What was that?**

**Abbie Brown Grayson **

*to Nightwing* I used a piece of my hair too! Where do you think they got their blonde hair from? *points to slf* That's right me! *rubs fake beard* I have to find you a new nick-name... Nighty-poo sounds like you have constipation at night... Oh! You little girl is named Alexandra Cassandra G. (the G is our last name) and the boy is Richard Michael G.

**Nightwing: *groans***

Oh! And did you notice that I changed my name to Abbie Brown Grayson? Legally! Hahaha! That's right! I'm your legal wife! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Nightwing: but…..look, I have no memories of this so please, oh jeez…..go away**

**Zatanna: *glaring at NW* you and I are going to have a talk *drags Nightwing out of room***

**likeitmatters **

Darian: Uhhh...sorry we're late.

Calvin: Our car basically decided to die, to put it rather lightly.

Justin: How the HECK can you put fiery explosions lightly? $$grumbles about twins$$

Darian: Anyways, hereth be out questions!

To Blue Beetle: How did you become Blue Beetle in the first place, Jaime?

**Blue Beetle: well *explains long story***

To KF: Uhhh...Wally, Linda's your supposed "wife" in the future...and because everyone wants you to end up with Artemis...

You get it now?

**Wally: oh…**

To Superboy: Why did you and M'gann break up? It nearly made Dari cry... and Dari NEVER cries...

**Superboy: watch the last episode, that little convo in the bio ship explains it all.**

To Beast Boy: If you can only shapeshift into animals now because of the blood transfusion, do you think you'll be able to shapeshift into other things as you get older?

**Beast Boy: hmm, never thought about that, but I did get bitten by a radioactive green monkey.**

To Artemis: Lian's adorable! Have you seen her yet?

**Artemis: yes, I have, she is really cute.**

**Wally: and a ginger, I'll give her a plus for that**

**Artemis: *rolls eyes***

To Nightwing: Your hair. Oh my gods. Where did you get it cut?

**Me: sorry, Nightwing is unavailable at the moment.**

Justin: Anyways, thank you! And here's something that Darian drew...

$$hands Team perfect portraits of Team$$

**Team: wow, we love them**

Calvin: No idea how she managed to do that blind. Honestly, Dari scares me sometimes...

Darian: Thanks so much, guys!

$$boys lead her out$$

-Dari, Vinni, Juice

**Dextra2 **

*comes in holding a baby that looks like Lian* Hey, Arty? Watch your nice *tosses baby to Artemis* Also if anyone askes you found her in the bathroom, kay?

**Artemis: *catches Lian* wait, what!  
**  
AUTHOR! WHY ISN'T BLUE BEETLE TALKING TO HIMSELF! IT'S FUNNY!

**Me: well…**

AND LAGOON BOY'S A JERK

**Lagoon Boy: you are the 50****th**** person who says so**

**Wolfleader505 **

*walks in as a dog*

RUFF!

*turns normal*

Hi!

**Team: Hi**

I can see Pink Wildfire did my dare! ROCK ON PINKY! *high fives Pink Wildfire* hehe.

robin, or nightwing, whatever. a bhuail tú riamh cailín darb ainm Shadowraven? Caitheann sí i gcónaí sweatshirt le cochall, agus ní léiríonn a aghaidh.

**Me: Nightwing is a bit busy at the moment**

everyone,whats better? Harry Potter or Percy Jackson the Lightning Theif?

**Team: (yes everyone) Harry Potter**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** woah, this was along one, so here are your answers, please read the oher A/N at the bottom of the page, thanks! i love all of my reviewers!**

**robin the girl**

*walks in with sunglasses on* hi *hugs nightwing* you're my favorite *gives tim the worst batglare ever* i hate you tim drake! Nightwing- so i kind Mommy have this problem Amber Daddy wants Me to walk in my mom's shoes And i don't know what to do zatanna- are you and nightwing still together? Stay whelmed *disappers like a ninja*

**Nightwing: um, I didn't understand a word you just said, dear**

**Robin: *unaffected by glare* Uh huh…I love my fans as well**

**Zatanna: *grins***

**Wally: why is it that whenever someone asks about your relationship, you guys just smile!?**

**Abbie Brown **

DON'T HATE ME CUZ I'M BEAUTIFUL!

**Zatanna: *rolls eyes***

Also, Garfield, can I like say that you are the most cutest thing in the world? *stands closer and pinches cheeks* I mean just look at you! You're so cute! Look at those cheeks! They're so cute!

**BB: Ack! *pushes her away***

To Beast Boy: So Beast Boy, two questions. One) Have you met Raven yet? (and if so, have you kissed her yet?) And Two) Is M'gann more of a mother figure (not that she could ever take the place of your mother) or a sister?

**BB: I have no idea who Raven is and Megs is more of a sister figure, she saved me! *smiles***

And M'gann: In the second epi of season 2: Why didn't you just say "adoptive sister" instead of just "adoptive sister"?

**M'gann: those two things are exactly the same thing….**

**Chalant Lover **

LOL I love it! And I hope you can finish your other story called 'We Are The Future, So Are They'.

**Me: Thanks! And I will try to catch up on that!**

Okay I'm ganna talk to the team now.

Hi *I wave at them and then hug them*

**Team: Hi**

"Okay since I'm a big chalant lover!" * hence my name* "This is for Nightwing and Zee. Okay I imagine your kids names would be Boy: John Richard Grayson Girl: Maria Ella Grayson. I made it Maria because I think it's like the name Mary, but upgraded."

**NW+Z: *look at each other***

*winks at Nightwing and Zee.

...

"And I'm also a big Spitfire fan so I would think this would be the baby names for you guys

Boy: Jayden Noah West Girl: Rachel Iris West."

**Art+Wal: *cough***

"Also have you guys ever hear Nightwing sing Beautiful Soul?"

**Wally: Oh! I have!**

**Nightwing: *elbows Wally* no you have not**

"And is it just me or is Artemis's new persona Linda Parks? Just guessing, but I really don't wanna jinx it."

**Artemis: *shrugs***

**Me: *whispers* I see that too!**

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm not that much of a crazy fangirl ;)

**Nightwing: of course not**

BII

**I SEEE YOOUU **

Hey guys! I have something to say to a few of you

Lagoon Boy: I hate your guts and I wish that Kaldur had killed you. He is way better than you.

**Lagoon Boy: *sighs***

Wonder Girl: I love you! You are my soul animal... or person... or demigod... WHATEVER! You are just overall awesomeness and a demigod which just adds to the awesome factor

**WG: uh, thanks?**

Robin: Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you! You're supposed to be my least favorite Robin! But your body and face! Ugh, I know what I'll do! I'll go read the comics of you being a jerkface to my favorite Robin, Damian!

**Robin: O.o**

Nightwing: Why did you have to grow up! You're too old for me now! Wait! This is in the future so we're still technically the same age! Yes!

**Nightwing: how old are you? Im only 19…**

Blue Beetle: Join the club of sexy Hispanics who hear voices! I love you!

**BlueBeetle: is there such a thing?**

**Me: If there was I also would have joined**

Beast Boy: You're green (my favorite color) and look like a monkey (my fave animal) and argh! You're so adorable!

**BB: thanks**

Miss Martian: WHY! WHY!

**MissM: Why What?**

BYE!

**Guest **

NW: Your name is too long I get tired of spelling it out. Anyway, yes it's true you are hotter but I still dont get why the producers would wanna get rid of the original Robin. Sniff I cried at Happy New Year. Sorry, whew this is long I didn't know it was getting to this. Yeesh

**NW: don't cry *pats back***

Wonder Girl: You and Wonder Women are sisters right? So what was it like growing up with her? ( U don't know your own age? That must be frustrating.)

**WG: we're not sisters, im the daughter of Zeus and a Human, I was just recruited by Wonder Woman**

Team: Do any of you know when the hiatus will end? I NEED Young Justice!

**Team: ahem, September 29, :D**

Robin: When did you take on the role of Robin?

**Robin: when I revealed to Batman and Nightwing that I knew their true identities, about 1 or 2 years ago**

Miss Martian: Do you think about what life was like with the old team? Do you miss it?

**Miss Martian: sometimes, yes**

BeastBoy: Did you join the team when you were 13 or were you younger when it happened? I know youre 13 now so...

**Beast Boy: I joined after my mother passed away, and when I had to move in with Megan at the cave**

Blue Beetle: When the scarab attached itself to you did you freak out or did you know what was happening?

**Blue Beetle: freaked out, the thing ATTACHED itself into my SPINE**

**PowerToThePeople23 **

Hi if you didn't understand my name used to be ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld87 which is why it was inspired by all the YJ girls.

**Me: Hi TG!**

**Team Girls: Ah! Thank you!**

Lagoon Boy if you think people saying you are a jerk is bad you should check out the blog I made you. You know when I put it back on the site because it was taken off and I don't care what those jerks say I will not let them stop me from doing it. Any way the most popular thing on the blog is the people beating you even Batman and Wonder Woman beat you while I cheered them on, no offence but I hate you, wait never mind be offended.

**Me: you tell em!**

**Lagoon Boy: there should be a club *grimly***

Nightwing why did you give Artemis mouth to mouth when she was stabbed wouldn't it make more sense to stop the bleeding and get her blood type in her, not restore her lungs.

**Wally: HEY THAT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE! *glares at NW***

**NW: *happy grin* hey, 5 year crush, I had to do it**

Kaldur I love that you're not evil but when I thought you were on a scale from 1 to 10 I gave you a 22, what can I say got to love a good villain.

**Kaldur: thank you?**

Is Impulse there because if he isn't he should be and if he is,

You rock Bart and in your time are you dating a girl named Cissie King Jones other wise known as Arrowette? If you are and this question is for Wally and you why are so many speedsters attracted to archers and reporters?

**Impulse: *rushes in* somebody called? No, actually, nothing existed in my time!**

**Wally: *shrugs* **

Artemis in episode Salvage why weren't you wearing pants? what is the rating for this show because someone told me it is for ten and up and that was a total rating fail.

**Artemis: the shirt was long enough…**

Is it weird how many ships are in this show?

There's Traught (Artemis and Dick which really start to get going in Homefront), Spitfire (Artemis and Wally), some how people ship or used to ship Kaldur and Artemis, Roy and Artemis because people love love hate relationships, Supermartain, Angelfish which no one really ships, Wonderboy, Bluewonder or something which is Blue Beetle and Wonder girl not Boy Wonder, Aquarocket, Shadow arrow, Chalant which I call now Night Magic, and for some reason gay ones, mostly the guys, like Dick and Wally, Conner and Tim or Dick, Kaldur and Roy... yeah some of these fangirls are weird. I only ship straight couples.

**Me: im a total BirdFlash shipper!**

**NW+Wal: that is terrible **

Oh and because I'm out of stuff to say I just want to tell and ask Lagoon Boy that someone on You Tube wanted Kaldur to kill you in the last episode and why have you never called Mggan Mggan or Megan you always call her Angelfish never her name, why is that?

**Lagoon Boy: because Angelfish is an affectionate nick name**

Bye people you all rock!

**stevie4eva **

Im back...miss me?

**Team: um….yeah**

Nightwing: i have always loved you (i didnt think it was possible for you to get more awesome)

**Nightwing: se la Vi *shrugs and grins***

Robin: favorite animal

**Robin: Dogs, and Eagles**

mm: i like the hair

**MissM: thanks**

satisfactory boy (superboy): knock,knock...(this is where you say whos there)...super...(super who)...superboy! hahahahahahaha

**Superboy: *stares***

artemis: why oh why did you cut your hair. also your totally beast, my favorite character. Also, are you enjoying the undercover life

**Artemis: I am actually**

wally:how do you feal knowing that not only are you slower than your uncle but bart to?

**Wally: *sighs* ill have to live with it**

**poseidon'sdaughter3**

DANG IT!I wanted to know what happened with Zee and Nightwing outside...

**Nightwing: Let that remain a mystery**

**Wally: is that red lipstick on your neck?**

**NW: no**

**Z: No**

**Wolfleader505**

-walks in with a little girl on my head,who had scars all over her arms and face-

sup guys! i wanted to bring my little friend Grace with me to meet you guys! -sets down grace-

say hi gracie

grace: -hides-

sorry, shes shy, and also is scared of most people. I 'found' her in a lab basement, she was almost beaten to death. and she has the power to take anyone else's. she already took yours.

**Team: O.O**

well i just wanted to share this one thing cus i think its adorable! she has nicknames for ya guys, so this is what she calls you guys.

robin- rob rob

**Nightwing: *smiles***

m'gann- cookie lady

**Miss M: aw*smiles***

aqualad- Fishy

**Kaldur: *smiles***

superboy- suppa boy

**Superboy:kinda accurate**

kidflash- kid

**Wally: *shrugs* nothing new**

artemis- arty

**Artemis: *smiles***

i think thats all, soo thats enough chit chat, here are grace's questions.

grace: -hugs a superboy plushie-

i guess i'll have to say her questions. and she stole the doll from a carnival

superboy- whats your favorite animal?

**Superboy: Wolves**

nightwing- why pick the name nightwing?

**NW: Superman helped me out on that**

kf- whos linda?

**Wally: some chick im supposed to meet sometime in the future and marry**

-picks up now asleep grace- well i gotta go, see ya next time guys! and Grace might come again. -walks out-

**Me: there might not be a next time…..**

**Carolzynha LF**

Hi beautiful people that make a wonderful team D (much waving and smiling)

**Team: Hello!**

First (Carol very angry), Nightwing, Wally, Artemis and Aqualad: You are a troll. Almost killed me with fright in this episode. I am angry and relieved.

**NW+Arty+Wal: *big smiles***

**Kaldur: sorry**

(Carol happy again)

Wally: Talk to the producers stop killing Artemis. In this last episode I almost died crying. And I think you're the best.

**Me: I stand with you friend**

**Wally: I'll try to get in touch**

Artemis: Please stop dying? Thanks. And you are very lucky to have Wally.

**Artemis: I'll try, and yeah, I guess I am**

Zatanna: It is a very useful spell. Harry Potter occupies much of my life, magic is wonderful. You and Nightwing? You knew how to choose well.

**Zatanna: *laughs* I guess I did**

Blue Beetle: I hope you find your friend.

**Blue Beetle: thanks**

Beast Boy: I do not have much to say, besides that you be very cute.

**BB: thank you**

Aqualad: (hugs him very strong and starts crying) I'm so glad you're not evil. You scared me a lot.

**Kaldur: *hugs back* sorry if I mislead you**

Megan: I'm a little mad at you. Please control your powers.

**Miss M: yeah, sorry**

Connor: (sigh) Okay, even I missed you take your shirt off and I'll leave aside. But I feel that you need a hug (hug). I hope you're happy, you are very cute and cool.

**Superboy: thanks for the hug, and thanks for calling me cute and cool**

Roy: Hi, you and Jade did a great job, Lian is beautiful. And do not worry she likes violence is normal among children D

**Red Arrow: hmph**

Nightwing: Thanks for the cookies, they are delicious, Alfred is the best. Send a hi to Batman D. Eu não sou uma boa cozinheira, então pedi para a minha irmã fazer esses brigadeiros para você. Não sei se você conhece, mas é o doce mais popular aqui do Brasil é muito gostoso e é de chocolate D Espero que goste. E deixa o Wally comer um pouco também, acho que ele vai adorar D

**Nightwing: obrigado, eu nunca ouvi falar deles, e com certeza, eu vou deixar Wally ter alguma**

Bye everyone. I love to talk with you. And I can not wait to end the hiatus, it is already driving me crazy. Tchau Robins e Nightwing (Zeta tubes for Brazil)

**Nightwing: Querida adeus**

**Robin: adeus**

**Guest **

Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl FOREVER!

*forces two to kiss*

**Blue Beetle+WG: *blush***

**CloverFieldsForever **

*walks in, but slips and lands on her back*

Ow...I seriously have to work on my entrances.*does a backwards somersault and stands up* Hi! I'm CloverFieldsForever or you can call me Clove or CFF for short (and yes, just like the real Clove, I am also obsessed with sharp knives and objects). Also, before I start, lets get something strait-I am not crazy. I'm just wildly enthusiastic. Sooooo I have some questions for you guys! Teehee!

Batgirl: Are you jealous of Nightwing and Zatanna?

**Batgirl: *arrives through Window* Finally made it for the last day! No, im not jealous at all**

Beastboy: How do you not see that your sister is crazy?

**BB: uh…**

Cassie, Beastboy, and (if he's here) Bart: You guys are the only people who aren't super serious on the show. I like you guys! Except Bart, you kind of annoy me.

**Impulse: Meh, sorry, cant change, I am how I am!**

Wally: What did you do while Artemis was on the mission?

**Wally: eat chips and watch TV**

Lagoon Boy: You suck. That's all.

**Lagoon Boy: ok, im done for *gets up and leaves***

**Miss M: L'gann!?**

M'gann: Why are you so crazy?

**Miss M: Uh, Pardon?**

Well that's all for now! Oh, and Jaime...*runs up and hugs him* LOVE YOU JAIME! Teehee!

**Blue beetle: *hugs her back* thanks**

Bye now! *runs off, but then slips again* Dang it! I can't even do a good exit! *just stands up and walks away.*

**fantasygods **

*kisses Zatanna*

**Zatanna: *eyes widen***

**NW: *glares***

**Ok guys, that's the last time (for now) that you will be able to ask questions, (you'll have to wait till next time the Meet The Heroes Convention is in Town. **

**But what I will be accepting are Contest entries for the following:**

**Having your OC or yourself work with The Team (Year 5) **

**Heres what you have to do:**

**Go to Youtube, find a Young Justice AMV and then I'll determine which one out of all of them was the best, and if you wanna go the extra mile and MAKE a video, by all means go ahead. Hope to see lots of contest entries!**

**Say Goodbe to the Team for now, or if you're the lucky winner, say "Hello" to the Team's open hands!**

**Bye!**


	14. Nightwing

**A/N: It's Uploading Monday! i'm catching up on all of my stories since there's nothing better to do! If you guys like my other story "We are the future so who are they" i posted up a new chapter! Anyways, i decided it's time to ask individual team members some questions, i've started off with Nightwing, since i figured most people will want to ask him questions. Enjoy and send your questions!**

* * *

Nightwing was walking through an alley to get to a nearby Zeta Tube, he was tired and wanted to go home. He stretched and walked up to the "out of order" telephone booth. Little did he know about the girl following him.

* * *

Ha! This is perfect! I've got him right where i needed him to go to. The phone booth! ha! he'll never know i rebooted the coordinates of the next users location. He'll travel directly to my interrogation room! this is perfect.

* * *

_Nightwing B01_

I looked around as i felt the familiar disintegration and regeneration of my body. But this wasn't the Bat cave, where was this place? is this a basement? wait, is that...one table, one chair, a lamp hanging directly above it. IS THIS AN INTERROGATION ROOM?! WHAT THE HECK!?

* * *

I laughed maniacally, i walked into the room, whose Zeta Tubes i had just disabled, and stared at my guest.

"Hello Nighty" in smiled.

"Wait, you're..." His eyes widened.

"Yes, i am RobinLove100! your host at the Meet The Heroes Convention! but i decided maybe the fans would like some private questions with individual members, i started of with you!

* * *

I stared at the Crazy Fangirl RobinLove100, i sighed. The things i do for fans.

"Ok, fine, but it better be quick" I snapped, sitting on the chair and putting my feet up on the table.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: send in your questions for Nightwing people! **


	15. Nightwing: Day 2

RobinLove100: Oh look! Our first Fangirl's are here! Oh look it's **pinkoreo0210!**

**Pinkoreo0210: **first of all I want a kiss from Nightwing"

Nightwing glared at RobinLove100 for a few quick seconds, then took **Pinkoreo0210** in his arms and placed his lips on hers. After a few seconds he released her.

**Nightwing**: Anything else?

**Pinkoreo0210**: then I want to ask him if he ever considered killing Joker for what he did to Jason, than ask him if he still doesnt want to be Batman

**Nightwing**: I think we all have considered that, He shouldn't have done that, not to Jay. And the Batman thing, I don't know, I've been told I've been becoming more like him, and I honestly don't really like it.

RobinLove100: yeah yeah, all mushy gushy, anyways, NEXT!

Nightwing: you are one crazy woman.

RobinLove100: no, I am a Fangirl.

* * *

RobinLove100: and our next visitor isssss…**PowerToThePeople23!**

**PowerToThePeople23:** Why you kidnapped Dick Grayson? I thought Joker was only allowed to do that.

RobinLove100: meh, the world needed this opportunity to talk to Nighty.

**PowerToThePeople23:** Okay I need to get this off my chest. DICK WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WITH THIS PLAN! YOU SENT YOUR BEST FRIENDS ON A POSSIBLE SUICCIDE MISSION! NOT TO MENTION HIDING THIS FROM EVERYONE! I MEAN I COULD UNDERSTAND THE NEW GUYS BUT THE REST OF THE ORIGANIAL SIX AND EIGHT! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE BATMAN ANYMORE, WASN'T THAT THE POINT OF BECOMING NIGHTWING?! WELL NEWSFLASH THIS PLAN IS SO SOMETHING BATMAN, BRUCE WAYNE, WOULD DO! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! Okay I'm better, the venting helps.

**Nightwing:** *O.O* …um, it's just a show in which I'm acting in…

RobinLove100: well…she's devoted, anyways, NEXT!

* * *

RobinLove100: ah, hey! A new visitor! Omg! It's **Chalant Lover** !

**Nightwing**: Cha-what?

**Chalant Lover**: Nightwing! Why are you so cute and hotnesesesesesee! Yup it's a word in my vocabulary *wink*

**Nightwing:** it's inevitable, I'm just too sexy *winks back*

**Chalant Lover**: So has Zatanna try to cure you from your Batman ways since you've turned a little like him? Oh and by the way, I saw you and Zatanna make out in a restaurant before *wink* was it a good kiss?

**Nightwing:** I have not turned like him at all. And I enjoyed the kiss all too well. *smirk*

* * *

RobinLove100: well…it seems that was the last of our visitors *pout* hey, you could have escaped any time you wanted already, because your Nightwing….why haven't you done it?

Nightwing: well, to be honest, I actually like meeting my fans.

* * *

**A/N: only 3? :( i remember when i got 10 reviews per day! (each review consisting of 20 questions! O.o) well anyways, that was still fun to write. send in more! (pwetty pwease) **


End file.
